


Betrayal

by Cerberusia



Series: Dark Voltron Week 2017 [1]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Implied Galra Keith (Voltron), M/M, Non-Consensual Oral Sex, Oral Sex, Pheromones
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-13
Updated: 2017-01-13
Packaged: 2018-09-17 07:25:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,033
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9311456
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cerberusia/pseuds/Cerberusia
Summary: The Galra ship smelled like fetid grass. That wasn't the worst thing about it, but it was what Keith remembered best.





	

**Author's Note:**

> And so we begin Dark Voltron Week :D The theme for Day 1 was Violence/Betrayal: this has a bit of both, but mainly the latter.

The Galra ship smelled like fetid grass. That wasn't the worst thing about it, but it was what Keith remembered best.

Pidge's scanners indicated that the prisoner containment facility was in the bowels of the ship, so they snuck their lions through the perimeter (discovering that the Lions possessed what were essentially the technological version of invisibility cloaks had made their lives so much easier) and up through an airlock, which Pidge and Hunk somehow rewired to let them in. The cargo hold was large and full enough that the Lions could be reasonably well hidden - though only until some grunt or sentry turned a corner and ran straight into one. They didn't have to remind each other to be quick: they could all hear Shiro in their heads telling them that with every minute they spent on an enemy ship, the danger of discovery increased.

He'd also told them that splitting up was usually a stupid thing to do, but this was a medical experimentation ship and the prisoner cells were arrayed in a vast network: they had to each take an area. Pidge took fore, Lance took aft, Hunk took port and Keith took starboard. With a nod to each other and unvoiced dread in their hearts, off they went.

Keith was the one to find him first. To starboard the cells were mainly empty; the few occupants were in no shape to be leaving, or even standing up. Keith compressed his lips into a thin line as he shut another cell door, unable to rescue its occupant.

A string of empty cells - relief and not - and suddenly, unexpectedly, he flung open a door and was confronted with Shiro.

For some reason, he wasn't wearing any clothes. Well, it was a medical ship - why would they bother to give a prisoner his dignity?

He was standing against the wall - as his eyes adjusted to the darkness, Keith realised that he was bound there with his arms behind his back, some kind of medical-looking blindfold over his eyes. There was a strap across his stomach, too. He didn't seem to react when Keith opened the door. Could he be asleep? No, it was just reflex: don't mark yourself out, don't make yourself an interesting target. His ribcage moved steadily up and down.

Of course, he couldn't tell it was Keith who'd come to find him. His ears didn't look to have been stoppered: Keith should say something, told him they'd come to rescue him and they needed to get out of here, bare-ass naked or otherwise.

Keith closed the door.

Shiro tensed just a little at the sound. It's alright, Keith thought, I just need to untie you, and having the cell door open would look suspicious.

He still didn't say anything.

He came forward slowly. He didn't want to spook Shiro. Up close, he could see that there was minimal visible bruising on Shiro's skin; but that didn't mean there was no internal damage. At the very least he must have been tired from being kept in an upright position, his feet sore. That would make it more difficult for them to escape. It was possible, Keith supposed, that that was intentional.

Shiro didn't say anything, and nor did Keith. He just came closer, until he was only a foot away. He watched Shiro's muscles tense and relax, working under his smooth skin. He was a good-looking guy; even more so when he hadn't got clothes on.

He was worried: Keith could tell that, even though he was trying to keep himself relaxed. Keith could tell a lot of things about Shiro now: what he was thinking, how he felt. Shiro liked to play his cards close to his chest, but by dint of persistent observation, Keith was starting to pick up on what was really going through his head.

He was pretty sexy like this, really: tied up and on display. And there was something to his smell...Keith leaned in, careful not to let his hair brush Shiro's chest, and sniffed at his neck. He could feel Shiro strain in his bonds, trying to shrink back. It's alright, he thought, I won't do anything you wouldn't want me to.

Rationally, he was pretty sure it wasn't a scent he'd ever encountered before: but he knew it all the same. He smelled...Keith put a hand between his legs, far back, as if it didn't even belong to him. He felt how puffy his hole was, still a little wet with Galra fluids. Did you enjoy it? he wanted to know.

He wouldn't have, of course. The Galra on this ship wouldn't have a clue how to treat a human. The guards would be rough, the scientists bloodless. They probably hurt him.

Luckily, that hurt could be soothed.

Keith pulled his hand back and traced patterns on Shiro's chest with his fingernail, feeling it heave beneath his touch. Shiro was so _big_ : Keith wasn't short, but though less noodly than Lance he was still filling out. Shiro had all that power in his body, developed through fighting for his life over and over...Keith bent his head to lick delicately at Shiro's nipples. He tasted the salt of dried sweat, and Shiro's chest trembled.

Keith pulled back, and waited. There was something compelling about him being so totally still and unable to see Keith in return; unable to see what he was doing. His bindings and his blindfold exposed him to Keith's gaze without being able to reciprocate. Unseen, Keith could do what he liked.

He sank to his knees on the cold metal floor. It was clean, at least. Shiro's penis was in front of his face, dangling limp between his strong thighs. For the first time, Keith felt free to look instead of sneaking glances in the showers after training. He studied it, noticed its colour and its shape, the way the foreskin demurely protected the head with only the tip of the glans exposed. He imagined it erect, thick and hard and red.

He bent his neck and took the head very gently in his mouth. He let it rest there on his tongue, feeling the edge of the foreskin and the difference in texture, letting saliva pool around it in the humid cavern of his mouth.

He patiently worked his tongue underneath the foreskin, curling it around the head. It was salty, but not unpleasant. This was not the first time that Keith had done this, and Shiro tasted far sweeter than the cadets he used to suck off in the showers. He sucked a little, drawing more of Shiro's penis into his mouth. He'd make it good.

A muscle jumped in Shiro's left thigh. He was still straining in his bonds. Of course he was alarmed: he didn't know what was going on yet. Keith kept his attentions light and felt Shiro's cock begin to swell in his mouth, foreskin starting to retract.

Shiro's legs began to tremble as his cock grew bigger and harder under Keith's tongue. Keith sucked it in soft, wet pulses, until it filled his mouth entirely. It took work to get him all the way hard - they must have treated him so badly - but when he'd managed it Keith let Shiro's erection slip out of his mouth and stick straight out and up. It was red and wet and swollen, ready to be tenderly relieved. He squeezed his own erection through his suit, rocking back and forth against the pressure.

Keith leaned in again and grasped it at the base to guide it to his mouth. He was distantly aware that the spot under his jaw was aching, but it didn't seem urgent. He let it slide smoothly into his mouth, bringing his head forward to guide it back and back. Above him, Shiro let out an indecipherable noise. Keith looked up to see him biting his lip. Of course, they didn't want to alert anyone else.

Deep-throating wasn't as difficult as everybody made it out to be; or at least Keith had never had any trouble. He took a deep breath through his nose, loud in the silent cell, and let his throat go loose as he leaned in further, sliding Shiro's cock further into his mouth. His own cock throbbed in his tight, confining suit.

Shiro whimpered when Keith felt the head of his cock reach the fluttering grasp of his throat. He swallowed around it, and Shiro finally unsealed his lips to gasp. Yes, he thought, yes, that's it.

He kept Shiro's erection there for several heartbeats, swallowing occasionally and feeling the contractions of his throat tease the head. He could hear Shiro taking open-mouthed breaths. He wanted to see Shiro's face, but he couldn't move his head. He closed his eyes and felt the way the cock in his mouth pulsed with blood.

Slowly, he pulled away, letting the thick cock slide out of his throat - it always felt kind of weird, weirder than getting it in - to be laved with his tongue instead. He looked up into Shiro's face as he sucked hard, drove his tongue into the piss-slit, made love to Shiro's cock with his mouth. Shiro's mouth was open, his breath coming in harsh pants. Keith was sure his eyes were closed in ecstacy behind the blindfold.

Shiro's trembling intensified, odd shivers rattling through him. Do it, Keith thought at him, please do it. He screwed his tongue into the sensitive spot under the head, salty pre-come dribbling into his mouth, and squeezed his aching erection tightly between his legs.

"No," said Shiro, in a half-whisper. His hips jerked. " _No._ "

His cock stiffened for a breathless moment - and his hips strained against his bonds as he flooded Keith's mouth with semen. Keith couldn't swallow it all and had to spit some out onto the floor, a translucent milky spatter.

Shiro slumped against the wall, legs wobbling. Keith should really help him out of his bonds now that he'd soothed him, pleased him.

He got up and left the cell on light feet. His hamstrings were cramping after kneeling for so long.

He closed the cell door and stepped back from it. His mind was completely blank. He ran his tongue across his palate and tasted come. His erection throbbed.

Footsteps!

The shocking rush of adrenaline made his vision blur for a second. But he realised as they came closer that they weren't the measured steps of a guard: they ran, then paused, then ran, then paused. Coming from that direction...it must be Lance.

Feeling as if his body wasn't his own, Keith stepped back to check the cell next to Shiro's, one he'd already found empty. It was still empty. He closed the door and made for Shiro's cell just as Lance came into view.

Lance made a face at him that involving raising his eyebrows and widening his eyes as if he was trying to pop his eyeballs right out of his head. Like most of Lance's behaviour, it was completely incomprehensible. He knew, at least, that his erection couldn't be determined through the suit.

Lance turned to the next door on his side. Keith took a deep breath and opened the door to Shiro's cell once more.

"Shiro!" he said. His voice was croaky. Somehow he hadn't expected Shiro to still be there. Stupid of him - where else would he go? But there he was, naked and bound, just as Keith had left him. Keith strode towards him, seeking out how to undo the restraints in the thin light from the corridor.

Rapid footsteps in the corridor, and Lance appeared in the doorway. He made a bug-eyed expression when he saw Shiro tied up naked, but hurried in.

"Shiro! Hey, you OK? No, no, stupid question, but you know what I mean." He started inspecting Shiro's face, trying to get the blindfold off with minimal success.

"Just peachy," Shiro croaked. He didn't sound it.

"Cracking jokes? Yeah, you're fine." Keith managed to find where he was connected to the wall - an electronic lock. Shit. There must be some better way - He looked around the cell and found what he was looking for on the wall with the door. He whisked through the control panel - they'd never worked out why he could operate Galra tech - and pressed the relevant parts of the helpful tied-up diagram that it offered. Behind him, Lance fell on his ass as the blindfold he'd been tugging at disappeared.

Shiro promptly crumpled to the ground. Keith and Lance both sprang to catch him just before he hit it, each seizing an arm.

The position meant that Keith was looking down directly at Shiro's genitals. He looked away, but not before catching sight of the wet shine on his penis. That's my spit, he thought.

"Uh, Shiro? You don't happen to know where they stashed your suit, do you? Or, uh, clothes in general?" Lance wasn't looking down. Keith didn't know whether it was misplaced modesty, or if he really wasn't interested.

"No idea." Shiro's muscles tensed and relaxed under Keith's hands as he tried to steady himself. Keith was reminded of how that had felt in quite a different context.

Footsteps in the corridor again - and again, not the steady step of a robotic sentry. One light set, one heavy. The cavalry had arrived.

"Shiro!" said Pidge and Hunk together. Hunk made the same face that Lance had.

"We found your Lion," said Pidge, at the same time as Hunk said, "We found your suit." And he held out the bundle of cloth in his arms. 

"It was in a closet at the other end of the facility. No idea why." Pidge politely looked at somewhere around Shiro's left ear as he took it. "The Lion is in some kind of shield bubble in the hold, but I can break it. But it's heavily guarded, so once you're in we'll probably have to make a run for it."

Shiro managed to get the suit on with only a minimum of Keith's help, but his skin was cool to the touch (or were Keith's hands hot? His head prickled with heat) and it was clear that they weren't going to be able to form Voltron and take out the ship - they had to get Shiro back to the Castle of Lions.

So out they went, carefully shutting the door behind them. Keith wanted to rig it with explosives before they went, primed for the next person who entered - but every minute they stayed, the longer it would be until Shiro got proper rest and treatment. He naturally put his shoulder under Shiro's to help him; he noticed that no-one else moved to help. They all assumed that he would take that role.

They were, of course, perfectly correct. Maybe they just thought it was about height, he consoled himself. He fitted under Shiro's arm quite naturally.

They got out of the ship without incident, despite a very hairy moment with two sentries coming either way down the corridor. The worst part was retrieving Shiro's Lion: there was a brief but intense whispered argument, which culminated in Shiro and Pidge heading to the forward hold and the rest of them heading aft to their Lions.

They climbed into their cockpits,sat, and waited. Keith could well envision how the plan could go wrong: too well. He watched his chronometer obsessively. The powered-down Lion seemed to hum. He was no longer hard, but his belly ached with unfulfilled wanting.

After an age, Pidge came racing in and executed a swan dive into the Green Lion's mouth. Red powered up without a touch.

"Go!" she snapped through the comm. "I cut the alarms in that sector, but somebody will notice the mechanical lion dropping through the hull!" She was re-fashioning their own hole in the hull as she spoke. Then they were out and away, the Black Lion soaring towards them from the front of the ship.

They made it almost to the perimeter before the Galra managed to scramble their fighters. Hunk covered Shiro, taking the hits on his heavily-armoured carapace, while the others aimed for fuel lines - Keith had found the schematics two raids ago and Hunk had deciphered them. Fighters exploded around them. A few even crashed into the ship's hull, further damaging it - nice of them to do the Paladins' work for them.

Then Shiro was opening up the comm to the Castle and saying, "Allura, we need a gate now. Coming in hot!" And they were: a Galra missile followed them through the gate, shooting off harmlessly into the distance.

Keith was silent as they steering their Lions towards the Castle. The bleachy taste of come was still in his mouth: otherwise, it hardly seemed possible that he'd sucked off his team leader in a Galra prison cell. It seemed as if some other person had done that, as if something else had taken over.

But those had been his thoughts: I'll take care of you, I'll make you feel good, I'll make you feel pleasure. And he had. He had known, instinctively, that it was right for him to do that.

But now as he landed Red in the hangar and prepared to climb out of the cockpit and face Shiro again - it was obvious that he shouldn't have done it. That Shiro had been trying to resist him the whole time.

A headache threatened. He ought to talk to Shiro, apologise - but what if, once they were alone, he tried it again? The sick knowledge that he had done a Bad Thing and didn't know how to make it good again churned his mind and stomach.

He dropped from Red's mouth and naturally took Shiro's arm once more as they all went in a body to medical. Shiro's face was pale and drawn, and he was clearly exhausted. Keith's skin itched. He could look after him, soothe him...

 _No._ That wasn't right. Here in the Castle of Lions it was easier to shake off the strange thoughts; but that left him only with sick regret and the fearful certainty that it would happen again.


End file.
